Photochemical reaction of N-acylated primaquine in chloroform solution afforded blue dimers, resulting by reaction of primaquine with dichlorocarbene formed from chloroform in situ. The structure of the dimers was secured with spectral data, and by chemical reduction, affording dimers of established structure. Antimalarial screening and measuring methemoglobin formation is initiated.